Heideggy
by Crunchbucket
Summary: A fic from Heidegger's point of view about a typical day in the Shinra building pre Sephy killing the pres. It portrays Rufus as a droolling little fanboy, so keep your flames to yourself or DIE.


My rather pointless little fic from Heidegger's point of view.  
  
  
  
Shinra building, 66th floor. All the Shinra execs (Palmer, Heidegger, Reeve, but no   
Scarlet) are listening to one of the president's 'inspirational' speeches. Over to our hero!  
  
"God, how mind-numbingly tedious. Stupid president. Stupid speeches. Blah blah, "control   
the world with money," blah blah "This is important for the future of the company," blah   
blah "prostitutes." Why can't he lecture us about something interesting? Like, um, pretty   
pink flowers? Now THERE'S an interesting topic! Oh well, at least this gives me a chance to   
develop my Evil LaughTM. Now, let's see. Bwah ha ha? Nope. Kyah ha ha? Taken. La la la? Too   
fruity. Give it to Rufus. Bla ha-GYAHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The last sound was yelled loudly as hot coffee spilled into my lap, followed by a sullen   
"oops," from Scarlet, who was still whining about her job as coffee maker and office slut   
(Really. Even the pot plants had had her, including the holly bush on the 38th floor.)  
  
"Dropped it." She said without a hint of regret in her voice. "I'll get you another one."   
She walked out of the room. I was sure I heard the sound of someone spitting in a hot   
beverage, but it didn't really matter. I had no intention of ever drinking Shinra brand mako  
coffee, it tasted like mud, and, well, Palmer drank it all the time, and look at him. I   
looked over at the fat executive.   
  
  
"Tra la la!" Palmer sang, "I'm such a happy little bunny!"  
  
"Sit down, fat man," Scarlet sneered.  
  
"Hey-hey, don't say fat!" replied Palmer.  
  
I shuddered and set the coffee down untouched. I didn't care in the slightest about it   
anyway, as I had just discovered my Evil LaughTM.  
  
"Gya ha ha!!" I tried it out, "GYA HA HAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Wow, you're sounding evil today, Heidegger!" said Rufus as he bounced into the room.   
"That really turns me on!"  
  
"Go away." I frowned, disgustedly. "The only reason we keep you around is so we can make   
yaoi jokes about you, and I'm really not in the mood right now. Leave. And take the decayed   
ferret on your head with you."  
  
Rufus ran out of the room, sobbing.  
  
"Meanies!"  
  
"Tra la la!" Palmer yelled, leaping on to the table and doing the Fat Man DanceTM.   
"My drink is here! With sugar and milk and LARD! Yummy yummy lard!"  
  
Then the spirit of Cid Highwind appeared.  
  
"SIT DOWN AND DRINK YOUR GODDAM TEA!!!!" he yelled. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, blah blah blah," continued the president.   
  
("God, does he ever shut up?") I thought to myself, as I prepared myself for another hour   
of the president's aimless rambles. However, he was interrupted by none other than the peace-  
loving hippie kid, Reeve.   
  
"B-but..." Reeve whined, fiddling with the flower garland around his neck, "Why are we   
controlling people? It's just wrong! Why can't we spread peac-"  
  
The president sighed audibly and clicked his fingers. Reno entered, followed by a   
salivating Rufus. Reno seized Reeve and carried him off under his arm to the "Reprogramming   
and Evil yet cute robot design room." Rufus followed them both out, still drooling. I could   
tell that look in his eyes. It meant "Two bishounen at once!"   
  
"Now Reeve is gone, can I have a job?" Scarlet said hopefully from her corner of the   
office as she lit a cigarette.  
  
"...I suppose so..." The president replied, though I saw a look of panic flash through his   
eyes. "But first, you're going to have to start wearing CLOTHES."  
  
Scarlet looked down and examined her attire.  
  
"I think you'll find a peephole bra and a G-string come under the category of the clothes,  
Mr Smart Ass!" (Author's note-anyone else surprised that Scarlet is wearing a bra? I am!)  
  
"I mean clothing that covers more than one cubic inch of your body," the president replied,  
cooly. "Now, what should I put an evil, deranged bitch like you in charge of?"  
  
"Weapon's development, sir?" I suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea, Heidegger! You shall be in charge of the developing and using the most   
dangerous weaponry known to man, despite the fact that you'll probably get PMS and blow up   
Sector Four in a temper."  
  
I noticed a homicidal expression crossing Scarlet's face as she ran off to get changed.  
  
"Well, seeing as there are only two other executives present, I suppose giving my speech   
is pointless," sighed the president. "Meeting adjourned."  
  
Palmer bounced out, singing something about lard. I turned to go, but then I heard faint   
sobs from behind me.  
  
("Oh God,") I sighed inwardly, "(Not again!")   
  
"What's wrong, Mr President?" I said, turning around casually to face the sobbing head of   
Shinra Inc.  
  
"Oh Heideggy..." The president said through loud sobs. "I couldn't possibly bother you with   
my troubles..."  
  
("Stay calm, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh...") "...Your pain is my pain, sir."  
  
"*sniff* , really?"  
  
"Yes. ("SHUDDER! Better get a REALLY big promotion for this.") Now come sit on uncle   
Heidegger's knee and tell him all your-GYAHH!!!!!!" I yelled in agony as the large man sat   
on my burnt, painful, lap heavily and blew his nose on my shirt. "That's it sir ("Goddam,   
I'm gonna be sick,") Let it all out ("I'd better get a really, REALLY big promotion for   
this") Now, what seems to be the problem? ("Like I CARE.")"  
  
"Oh Heideggy... *sniff, bawl* It's Rufus. He told me he was gay this morning."  
  
"Sir, he's been gay since the age of six. You've known for fifteen years."  
  
"*SOB! Hyuk hyeeerrk, sob, WHAAAAAAA!!!*"  
  
"Errr...now now, there there. That can't be all of your troubles. (" PLEASE let that be all   
of your troubles, PLEASE...")"  
  
"*Hyerk* well... sniff no one wanted to listen to my speech..."  
  
" ("Oh God,") Don't worry sir. ("I'm going to have to say it...") I was very interested in   
your speech! ("I'm going to have to tell him I want to hear it,") I want to hear it sir,   
("I'm gonna get sent to hell for lying...") Why don't you tell the rest of the speech to me?"  
  
"Oh Heideggy!" The president leapt from my lap, his eyes shining, "How wonderful! I'll   
pick up where I left off. Blah blah blah blah... "  
  
("Oh GOD...") I moaned to myself as the president began to drone...  
  
DA END  
  
Well, that sure was pointless. But fun. Tell me what you think, y'all. Later!  
Crunchbucket  
  
  
  
  



End file.
